1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painting, and more particularly to a printed decorating painting.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional frame (8) for a printed painting in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a first section (81), a second section (82) a third section (83) and a fourth section (84) connected to one another to form a receiving space (85) for receiving the printed painting within the frame (8). The conventional frame (8) for a printed painting usually is three-dimensional such that the conventional frame can set off by contrast to the printed painting and make the printed painting having a three-dimensional vision sense.
Generally speaking, the printed painting is very cheap and the conventional frame is made of wood such that the conventional frame is very expensive relative to the printed painting. Consequently, some frames made of paper are marketed for reducing the material cost. However, the paper made frame has complicated manufacturing process such that the manufacturing cost still has not reduced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional frames for a printed painting.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved printed decorating painting.
To achieve the objective, the printed decorating painting in accordance with the present invention comprises a box-like body having a thickness, and including a printing surface that is zero diopter processed and a frame portion surrounding the printing surface. The frame portion extends to a periphery of the box-like body. The frame portion includes multiple bright portions partially printed on the frame portion and the painting portion includes multiple shadow portions printed on the painting portion and each adjacent to a corresponding one of the bright portions of the frame portion to provide a three-dimensional vision sense between the painting portion and the frame portion.